


Coming Into His Own

by Mswriter07



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dhampirs, Fanart, Humans, Language, M/M, Vampires, non graphic mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Spencer Reid dodges Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo's attempts while Aaron Hotchner his husband helps him find a way to stop the harassment of the agents.





	Coming Into His Own

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a super shout out to the mods - I appreciate your patience with my story posting. I hope everyone enjoys the fic.
> 
> Also, thank you to Daze Ventura for doing the artwork for the fic. I hope you enjoy what I was able to come up with.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/11605764@N03/48636550591/in/album-72157689814211804/)

\------------------------------

Dr. Spencer Reid, head Dhampir in the Washington D.C. region, turned to his husband Aaron Hotchner, head of the BAU and head Vampire of the area and said, “Do we have to go to this ball?”

“We are the top couple in this area. I tried to get us out of it though. We need a break but the Panel won’t let us out of this get-together. I have the team on downtime after we get through this and we can go anywhere you want.” Aaron looked at his lover.

Spencer nodded and said, “I vote for London. It stays cloudy enough that we can rest.”

“That sounds good. Let’s go get this out of the way and I’ll book us a red-eye flight to London.”

Aaron drove the two over to Manassas Virginia where the Panel owned a small castle in the country. Spencer watched the scenery and Aaron rested his hand on his thigh. Aaron could tell that Spencer was paler than usual and could use the rest. People always thought that because someone was a vampire or dhampir that they didn’t need to rest but that wasn’t true. They had special abilities on top of their human skills but people like Spencer needed to rest to stay on top of things. Aaron wanted to protect his partner.

At the castle, Aaron parked the SUV and helped Spencer out before they walked up the steps to the front doors. They saw the rest of their team was there as well even though JJ and Penelope were humans. Derek was a dhampir like Spencer and Emily was a vampire. Upon seeing Spencer, Emily went up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder and asked, “You’re a bit pale. Are you feeling okay?”

“I’m just tired. After this, we have some downtime so Aaron and I are going on vacation.”

“That’s good. We all need a vacation.” Emily said and smiled.

“Let’s go have some fun now,” Derek said as he pushed the door open. Everyone followed behind him and Aaron kept his hand on Spencer’s back to let him know that everything was going to be fine.

Inside the ballroom, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his right-hand man Tony DiNozzo came up to Aaron and Spencer. “Aaron. Spencer. Good to see you two show up.” Gibbs said as he held out his hand. Aaron shook it and Spencer waved at him.

“Boss, let me take Spencer over to get a drink, while you talk to Aaron here,” Tony said as he motioned Spencer to follow him. Spencer glanced at Aaron and Aaron tucked Spencer’s hair behind his ear and whispered, “I’ll be okay.”

Spencer nodded and followed behind Tony to where some of the refreshments were sitting and Tony said, “Don’t worry about those two. Bossman isn’t going to rile him up.”

Spencer sipped at his drink and said, “I know.” He wasn’t going to give Tony any ammo to use against either of them.

Tony smirked and said, “You are so on edge; it’s funny seeing you wound up.”

“What do you want Tony? I know your boss is a distraction.”

“You’re a tough one to crack. I actually have a proposition….”

“Whatever you want the answer is no.”

“You haven’t even heard the proposition.” Tony laughed.

“You want to sleep with me. The answer is no. I’m married and with the person I love.”

“You’re a spoilsport Spencer.”

“If I’m a spoilsport then you don’t want to be here when Aaron gets here. Aaron doesn’t take kindly to someone moving in on his territory.” Spencer set his glass down and went over to where Aaron and Gibbs were standing and wrapped his arm around Aaron’s waist and kissed his cheek. “I’m ready to go home. Let’s stop by and say hi to the Panel.”

“Alright.” Aaron looked at Gibbs and said, “We’ll finish this conversation later.” He led Spencer to the other side of the room and over to a round table that the Panel sat at for these kinds of events.

Erin Strauss and Leon Vance looked up from their dinners when Aaron and Spencer walked up to their table and Aaron said, “Mr. Vance you need to reel in your NCIS team. They have been very vocal about having Spencer and he’s not accepting any of their offers.”

“I've not heard of any job offers from Gibbs."

*Those aren't the offers I've been getting. Now my husband and I are starting our leave early. Goodnight to you."

At the door, Emily stopped them, and asked, "What happened? You just got here."

"Tony tried to proposition me again so I told his boss. We're going to be in London for a while so if it's an emergency you know where to find us. See you later."

"Okay. Have a safe trip you two."

"We will," Aaron said.

\-------------------------

At their house in London, Spencer said, "We need to figure out what to do with Tony and his team. The harassment needs to stop."

"We'll think of something. Now come here. We need to relax."

Spencer went over to his husband and Aaron pulled him into a gentle kiss. Spencer laced their fingers together nudged Aaron back on the bed and straddled his lap. Aaron gripped Spencer’s hip with his free hand and Spencer untied Aaron’s bathrobe. Aaron kissed Spencer and nipped his bottom lip. “Mmmm…..” Spencer moaned.

Spencer let go of Aaron’s hand and untied his own bathrobe sash before he moved his kisses down Aaron’s neck. Aaron pulled Spencer closer on his lap and pushed his robe off his shoulders so they could touch skin to skin. He nipped at Spencer’s earlobe and asked, “How do you want to do this?”

“I want to ride you then fuck me so that your scent is all over me. I want to forget the fact that NCIS wants to make me their mistress.”

“They won’t touch one hair on your head baby.”

“Shall we try for one?” Spencer whispered as he nuzzled Aaron’s chest.

Aaron tipped Spencer’s chin so he could see his face and he asked, “Are you sure? We would have to reorganize the team and you wouldn’t be able to travel with us as much.”

“I’m very sure. An heir would be born and I would be off-limits to anyone besides you.”

“Makes sense.” Aaron smiled softly at Spencer then kissed him.

Spencer pushed Aaron’s robe off and he tossed them onto the floor by the bed.

\--------------------------

Director Leon Vance had Gibbs and Tony in his office and said, "What's the beef between you guys and the FBI's BAU team?"

"No beef sir," Tony said.

"Gibbs?"

"DiNozzo's right. We don't want to cause trouble between the agencies but having Dr. Spencer Reid would be an asset."

"Is this a job request or are you mixing work with personal? I've not seen any requests on my desk or in my mailbox."

"More borrowing than permanent. He's been the face of the BAU for almost a decade and we can use his skills to catch all of the paperwork up and redo the filing process." Gibbs said.

"He's not a secretary and he's also a vampire…."

"Half. He's a mixed breed." Tony said.

"Still. He'd kick both of your asses so I'd watch what you do. Have a copy of your request on my desk by morning and I'll get it started up the chain to his boss. You're dismissed."

Vance watched as the two left his office and then he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number. It was picked up by the third ring and Erin greeted, "Hello Leon. How is your day?"

Leon rubbed his forehead between his brows and said, "It's been a long morning Erin."

"How'd your talk go with Gibbs and Tony?"

"They want to borrow Reid to basically reorganize NCIS. I told them to have the request by tomorrow morning. I'll file it but you can always deny the temporary transfer."

"I say we bring in Aaron and Dr. Reid and see what they have to say. Your boys have been shifty since their wedding last year. Dr. Reid could do the temporary assignment and report to both of us."

"When do they get back from leave?"

"Two weeks. None of them have had any vacation time in the last year or so."

"They deserve it. Call me when they get back and we’ll figure out a plan of action.

“I will. Thank you for keeping me in the loop with this situation.” Erin said before she hung up her phone in her office. She gathered her papers and decided that an early day was necessary before the chaos started. While she was technically Aaron and Spencer’s work boss, she didn’t have much sway over the two outside of work as they were the head couple in the area.

They would have to see how this turned out.

\----------------------

Emily gathered Derek, Penelope, and JJ at her house for a short meeting. “Guys, what do you think NCIS wants with Spencer and Hotch?”

“Gibbs and DiNozzo seem to be circling them for some reason,” JJ replied.

“Maybe they’re trying to oust Hotch and Reid out of the top position for the region. Hotch and Reid are firm but fair. I think the NCIS guys are egomaniacs and would run DC into the ground. We have to work with humans all the time, no offense JJ and Penny, but even as half-vampire they’d look down on people like me too.” Derek explained.

“We need to help Hotch and Reid,” Penelope said.

“I’ll think of something,” Derek said. “We don’t need to have anything disrupted for no reason at all.”

\------------------------------

A few days later Emily called Aaron. “Hotch, you and Spencer need to get back to DC. NCIS has been poking around the FBI and Derek’s about to go off the rails to protect the two of you.”

“We’ll get a plane out soon. Hold Derek back.” Aaron said.

“I’ll do my best. See you guys when you get here.”

“Bye Emily.” Aaron hung his phone up and looked over at Spencer who was lying in bed stroking his stomach. They had been busy the last few days and Aaron hoped that their wish came true. They had long since been ready for a child or children but they had wanted to focus on their careers. Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony DiNozzo trying to convince Spencer to be their third sped up his and Aaron’s timeline of having children. He knew Spencer would be natural and that he was right about when they had their first child that no one without permission could touch him. Aaron said, “We need to get back to DC and call a meeting. NCIS is poking around where they don’t need to be.”

“I'll call the airport and get a plane,” Spencer said as he slipped out of bed and got dressed. He gathered his clothes and put them into his go-bag.

Aaron also gathered up his clothes to repack in his bag for their trip back to Washington DC. After they were ready to go Aaron called for a car service to get to the airport.

\-------------------------------

Back in Washington D.C., Derek paced Emily’s living room and Emily said, “Sit down Derek. You can wait for Hotch and Spencer to get back into town. They’re going to be here shortly.”

“Currently, just because I don’t know the whole situation, I’m being patient,” Derek said as he sat down in the recliner.

“Hotch and Spencer will thank you for being patient. I thank you for being patient. Gibbs and DiNozzo will get what they deserve. Spencer wouldn’t settle for anything less.”

Derek chuckled at the thought and said, “No he wouldn’t.”

“There you go. That’s the Derek smile we like to see.” Emily said.

The buzzer for Emily’s house went off and Emily pressed the answer button. “Hello?”

“Em, open up. I have some news.” Penelope squealed.

“Sounds like good news. Is JJ with you?”

“She is. Let us in.”

Emily pressed the door button and a few minutes later she heard excited knocking on her own door. Once Penelope and JJ were inside, Penelope took a deep breath and launched into what she found. “Spencer needs to have a baby. It’ll help keep the icky guys away from him.”

“A baby?” Derek asked intrigued.

“Because he’s a dhampir, he has the ability with Hotch to have a baby. It’s rare even for dhampirs but since he’s powerful, he might be able to pull this off.”

“Does he know about this possible solution?” Emily asked.

“They’ve been together for years. They must know the possibilities.” JJ said.

\-------------------------

Once back in DC, Aaron called Erin in the car back to the BAU offices. “Call a meeting with NCIS and the BAU. Vampires and Dhampirs only; the only exception is my team. Call in JJ and Garcia as well.”

“What’s going on Aaron?”

“Spencer and I are putting a stop to all the troubles with NCIS Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo. They won’t be bothering us from now on.”

“I’ll get a conference room set up and call Director Vance as well.”

“Thanks. I appreciate your help. We’ll be there shortly.” Aaron ended the call and asked Spencer, “Are you ready for this?”

“I’m ready. This will be cathartic in a way. We can rest and we can nurture the baby.”

“It’s only been a few days, how do you know if you’re pregnant already?”

“We have been having sex on a regular basis so I think before we even had this bright idea of getting me pregnant to avoid the harassment that we actually achieved that goal. Until we know for sure I’ll be careful in the field and won’t try to bust down doors like Morgan.”

“This will impact the team but we can get through this.”  
“Yes, we can. Let’s get through this meeting and then we can go about preparing for the baby.”

Aaron laced their fingers together and hurried them to Quantico and the BAU offices. Spencer squeezed his hand gently and kept his free hand on his abdomen. At the offices, Aaron and Spencer ran into their teammates in the parking garage. Everyone hugged Spencer and shook Aaron’s hand and Garcia said, “We found something to help with the situation you’re in.”

“We know too,” Spencer said.

“Come on we have a meeting to run. I want to get this over quickly.” Aaron ushed them into the elevator so they could go up the conference floor.

\---------------------------

Aaron and Spencer led their team into the conference room filled the vampires and dhampirs from both departments - Gibbs and DiNozzo were sitting front and center. Aaron’s team sat in the free chairs while Spencer stood next to Aaron. Derek and Emily flanked JJ and Penelope’s seats for added protection. Aaron glanced at the assembled and he said, “I wanted you all to be here to witness this. It’ll help keep everyone in check.” He looked pointedly at Gibbs and Tony before he continued, “Due to the incessant need to harass my husband and partner, NCIS Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo will be put on a probationary period until myself and other elders deem that they’ve learned their lesson. If anyone sees them breaching any form of this restriction, you know how to contact me. They will sign documents in agreement with the terms and leave my husband alone.”

Tony stood up and said, “You two are something. Spencer is the ticket….”

Aaron had Tony against the wall and holding his collar. He growled, “You will not touch Spencer. He’s pregnant and under the protection myself, our team and the Panel.”

Everyone but Gibbs stood up and said as one, “He has our protection too. Neither Gibbs nor DiNozzo will be anywhere near him in either jurisdiction.”

Garcia squealed again and hugged Reid. “You’re going to be a parent. How’d you know that would help?”

“We’ve been talking about it and when it came to the forefront of my mind, I had an idea that I was already pregnant.”

“You two are going to make great parents,” JJ said as she hugged Spencer gently.

“Thanks, you guys. We appreciate the support. We’ll talk about changes later.”

“We got your back man,” Derek said as he clapped Spencer’s shoulder.

\------------------

Epilogue

Nine months later, Spencer was in a special ward at the hospital holding his and Aaron’s newborn daughter, Layla Storm. Aaron was sitting next to him and the team was standing around the bed. “She is adorable. Have you guys decided on godparents yet?” Penelope asked excitedly.

“We have. We decided on you and Derek. We’ll know she’s in safe hands if something happens to us.” Spencer said.

“What about us?” JJ joked.

“You and Emily are the co-godparents,” Aaron said.

“This whole thing is very exciting but I still don’t want my own kids. I like the aunt title.” Emily laughed.

“Have you decided if you want to have another?”

“Let us get our feet wet first but it might not be out of the question in the later future,” Aaron said.

Spencer stroked Layla’s cheek and cooed at her. They could already see the tufts of auburn curly hair on her head. Spencer had a feeling that she was going to be close to his intelligence level too but he’d let her discover that for herself. “I wouldn’t mind trying later on for a son,” Spencer said quietly.

“He can teach you sports.” Derek laughed. He took a seat at the end of the bed.

“I can play them a little but I’m more of an indoors person,” Spencer said as he grinned up at the team.

JJ walked over to the empty side of the bed and rested her hand on Spencer’s shoulder and said, “You’ll build the family you need and want. We’ll help anyway we can.”

“Thank you, guys.” Aaron held Spencer’s hand that wasn’t holding baby Layla.


End file.
